


Noisy Neighbors

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Infinite diversity in infinite combinations.  (03/12/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Sacchirine Alert. Humour, no angst. Dedication; To Kel2, Leah and ShiShi. Cheers, pals! And the couple (?) in Flat 6 above me, without whom this fic would not have been possible.  


* * *

Everything was perfect, if he did say so himself. 

His spartan quarters had been transformed by the judicial application of: Item 1, Vulcan Meditation Candles, Sub-Commander, borrowed from; Item 2, Extract of Sandalwood Oil, Medicinal research, requested by Chief Medical Officer, Item 3, 'Classical Chill-Out, Disc II', recommended by comms officer for 'relaxation', Item 4... 

Item 4 wasn't here yet, which left Malcolm with exactly 15 minutes to become Item 5. 

Trip Tucker wound his weary way towards 'B' deck. It had been a hell of a day. First the plasma injectors had gone off-line, then the dilithium matrix had 'fluttered'. If that wasn't enough, the mess had run out of pecan pie--again. Some days Trip wished he'd stayed in bed, as long as Malcolm was there with him of course. 

Trip keyed the door, stepped in and gasped at the sight before him. "Mal?" 

Reed sashayed over and threw his arms around Tucker's neck, murmering, "Shut the door, baby, we're not exhibitionists." 

Trip flailed behind himself until he hit the right button. Torn between enjoying Reed's ministrations and finding out what he'd done to deserve this, and wondering if this was really his Malcolm Reed, Trip finally managed to speak; "It's not your birthday." 

Reed's "No" was muffled but intelligible. 

Tucker's breath hitched, "It's not my birthday." 

What did Malcolm say? It was so difficult to make out when he was obviously otherwise engaged. 

Tucker sighed in delight, "Did I forget an anniversary?" 

Malcolm came up for air. "Not at all. I just wanted to do something special for you." His forehead puckered slightly, "You don't mind?" 

Tucker gazed down at him increduously. "Mind? Are you crazy?" He sank to his knees and pressed Malcolm back gently. "This, you are wonderful." Creak 

"Trip," a ghost of a breath, "I missed you today" Creak 

"Me too." Crreeak 

Malcolm blinked. "Was that you?" 

"Me what?" Creak, Thump 

Malcolm sighed, "They're at it again, aren't they." 

"No!" Tucker's cry was heartfelt. "Not now!" 

Creak, thump. Creak, thump. Creak, thump. Cre,cre,cre, Thump. 

"You just have to ignore it." 

"How can I ignore it? They're using a completely different rhythym to the one I prefer." 

"You're a security officer. You're supposed to be adaptable and flexible." 

"Oh, Thank you very much, Commander. Just remind me of all the duties I should be doing right now." 

"What? It's 2am!" 

"So?" 

Thump, thump, ump, ump, ump, ump, ump, UMP 

Both men gazed anxiously at the ceiling. 

"Is it over?" 

"Not yet." 

Creak, squeak. 

They nodded to each other, 

Creak, squeak, squeak, squeak, snore, SNORE, 

and smiled. 

"Where were we?" 

"You were here, and I was there..." 

"Ye-e-s-s...Don't stop. You stopped." 

"Sorry, I was just wondering. Should we get T'Pol some oil for her bed?" 

"Whatever you want, darlin'. In the morning, right?" 

"Naturally." 

~the end~


End file.
